


brorad fluff

by snartiest



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, brorad
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snartiest/pseuds/snartiest
Summary: thsi is just fuckin fluff garbage idk what this drivel is forgive me god





	brorad fluff

Broly slides his rather clammy hands back in his pockets, the thought of intertwining his slender fingers with Raditz’s own was now revoked. Impossible, now that Broly noticed how cold and sweaty they were. Though despite the thoughts of romance slunking around in Broly’s head, Raditz was of course unaware of Broly’s thoughts. As he usually was.

When all talking had ceased, after Raditz made his terribly adorable jokes, and sauntered towards his room to do whatever he does in there. Sleep, change clothes, lay on his bed… The thought of laying under the covers of Raditz bed, their limbs messily thrown over and under each other. The sun’s rays coming in through the blinds that were covering Raditz window. Such a warm, pleasing thought made Broly slowly close in on himself and cross his arms over one another. Hugging himself still he went to the kitchen. Went to the sink where his collection of small plants rested on the window sill above the sink. The three small clay pots consisted of a small cactus, a succulent, and Broly’s pride and joy, his beautiful jasmine plant. A soft smile slowly broke out onto Broly’s lips. The thoughts of embracing Raditz in that safe warm room of his were slowly pushed away, and new thoughts of delicate flowers and transparent leaves took root in Broly’s mind.

Though he knew it was sort of an odd way to find comfort, Broly gently held one of the rich green, glossy leaves of his blooming jasmine plant and gently rubbed it. A lot of people were surprised that of all people, Broly could keep a jasmine plant alive and healthy. It wasn’t to hard, Broly thought quietly to himself. The smooth cool texture of the jasmine helped ground him for some reason. The same kind of grounding Raditz could sometimes make Broly feel. Broly’s cheeks touched the bottom of his eyes as he smile a tad wider. The small plant, with several blooming flowers, calmed him down from the oh so intense feelings Broly had for the long haired beauty in the other room. Broly didn’t even feel the urge to hum he just started to. A sweet and soft song with clear patterns.

Some honey coated words dripped from Broly’s mouth, and his eyes closed as he sang peacefully. Humming the delicate tune in between the rich words. For a moment Broly was isolated in sunset colors, surrounded by those words dipped in tangy nectar, floating with no burdens weighing him down to the ground.

Raditz stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening, his cheeks flushing. Why was he blushing, when did he start feeling so weightless and… and weird. Like his insides were bubbling… That sound… That voice… Raditz found his legs again and he began walking, slowly, to his closed bedroom door. He leaned his body against his door, his ear pressing against the cold door. Was that Broly singing? Actually singing and not just humming? Raditz found himself in a momentary trance, captivated by the sound of Broly’s voice. Though his body was somehow even harder to control he found a way to slowly and soundlessly open his bedroom door. His head peaking out, the kitchen mostly visible from the doorway.

And in the kitchen, standing tall and almost glowing… Was Broly. One of his hands still caressing the the same leaf he always took into his hands when he needed comfort or to clear his head. But he wasn’t just standing there touching this tiny leaf like usual, he was singing. And… and he was singing wonderfully. Raditz clutched his shirt and without his consent, he felt his heart start to race. The weird feeling in his gut got more weird and he started to feel his cheeks grow a little hotter. Raditz’s brows furrowed and he slid his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. He walked closer to Broly, his bare feet making contact with the garbage quality linoleum that made that kitchen floor. The cliche pattern of dark blue and muddy orange square checkers made for a stark contrast against the halo of light around most of Broly’s upper half. Though Raditz would never admit it, but he couldn’t help but feel this wave of adoration that made his knees weaken. Out of spite Raditz puffed out his chest, he would not become a goopy mess simply because Broly had a pretty okay singing voice.

Broly gently pulled his hand away from the leaf and stopped singing, the air grew tense near Raditz as he realized he basically vulnerable. This weird feeling turned into embarrassment and he held his breath. Broly looked down at his hands picking up the tune again, his left hand holding his right. Raditz found his legs moving slowly towards Broly, his hands slowly coming out of his pockets. 

Raditz gently placed his hands on Broly’s shoulder blades, his forehead resting on the base of Broly’s neck. Usually, this would have earned jerk away from Broly, but he only stiffened and stopped humming. Was he there the whole time? What was he thinking about him? Did he like it? Did he hate it? Was he being annoying? Billions of questions flew through Broly’s mind and filled his brain so much that he almost didn’t hear Raditz admit something.

“I think I love your voice…” Raditz muttered, his hands still placed on Broly’s shoulder blades, his forehead still resting at the base of his neck.

Broly could feel Raditz warm breath go down his back and he didn’t realize he was leaning into into his touch… The loud and hard thumping of Broly’s heart felt like someone beating a giant drum. He placed his right hand over his chest to try and soothe this feeling but it wouldn’t stop. Broly could feel his throat tighten and he bit his lip. 

“Thank you…” Broly whispered. His eyes darted all around the kitchen,not really looking at anything.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, warm lips were pressed against the back of Broly’s neck and his eyes widened at the romantic gesture. Before Broly could truly understand what had happened his stomach and chest flooded with this feeling he couldn’t even begin to properly describe. It felt like… like those butterflies he would sometimes get, but so much more intense. Broly wanted to turn around and wrap his arms around Raditz and feel him against his own body, feel his warm cheeks, and tangle his fingers into his magnificent locks. But by the time Broly turned around Raditz was covering his mouth with one of his hands, a beat red face that looked almost steaming, and was briskly walking to his room. Broly hugged himself again and smiled, a soft chuckle rippling through him.


End file.
